All Alone
by Malistroph
Summary: He really did not care he said to everyone. But in truth he did care for her and it broke his heart when she was with another man. One sided Duncan/Courtney.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. If I did well, I don't know what I would do. I do not own Jack Daniel's or Old Grand Dad's.

He sat in the bar alone. It was a medium sized bar but it was empty except for him and his bartender. All the drunks had gone home. He had just finished his beer when the bartender came over and asked him if he wanted anything else.

"Do you have any Jack Daniel's?" The man replied

The bartender nodded and brought it out and the man brought the cash out for seven shots and the bartender responded by placing seven shot glasses on the table and filling them with the brew. The man put a hand through his black hair and green Mohawk. He sighed and eyed a remote to the TV and seeing no one else was in the bar it wouldn't matter what channel he turned it on to. When he turned on the television, there was some award ceremony for some show on and he decided that he could leave it on this. He rose from his seat handling his first shot and spoke with a clear voice.

"Here's to her leaving me for him"

He downed the shot of whiskey. He put the shot onto the table the picked up the second shot.

"Here's to her beautiful mocha hair which was always nice to see"

Like the first, he downed the second and sat down.

The bartender looked at them. He obviously knew who this was. His name was Duncan, from that one reality show. 'Total Drama' he thought, that was it. He would obviously not say anything because the man was a customer who looked like he did not want to be bothered about the show. The bartender knew why Duncan was irritated. The girl he fell for on the show was marrying another man. He actually remembered that episode where they got together. It was called 'Total Drama World Tour: Casino Royale'. To say the truth, without Alejandro, the woman known as Courtney would have probably died. But, that didn't relieve the fact that at the end of the episode, a camera found them making out in a closet at the end of the episode, right before Heather's elimination.

Duncan looked at the shot. Of course, the two were the match made in heaven. They were both rich, smart, and came from influential families. He had only gotten disgusting looks from her parents to him, while Alejandro got love and adoration from her parents. In fact, when her father met him, he called him a delinquent criminal person who would only destroy Courtney's future, while from what he had heard they called Alejandro, a perfect fit. Yeah he thought a perfect fit. Duncan looked up and it just happened to be relations episode of Total Drama, where they show what relations lasted since they all left the show. Duncan picked up the third shot just incase. First up were Gwen and Trent, which had been reunited since the end of World Tour. They were serious dating, and she was touring with him. The next couple was Lindsay and Tyler. Duncan just looked at the screen. He knew the moment he saw it, it was doomed to fail. This time it seemed he was right for once on couples. Then he saw Bridgette and Geoff, this was the opposite of Lindsay and Tyler, everyone knew that they would stay together, which of course happened. Then he saw Heather and he was actually surprised that had not found anyone yet. As much as she and him did not get along most of the time. There were times where he could sense sincerity in her and he actually thought out of the losers, Heather deserved someone. A lot of the losers, who actually got a romantic interest, really did not deserve it, especially Harold, who cheated in the first season to get Courtney off the show. Then the couple that everyone had their eye on and the reason Duncan was such in an irritated mood for appeared on the screen. A limousine appeared on the screen, and a couple stepped out. They were both dressed like celebrities with him wearing a grey tuxedo and she wore a black dress that showed off her legs. Duncan growled, it visibly upset him yet he refused to turn it off. The reporter took special note of the engagement ring on Courtney, with it sparkling. Duncan had to fight the tears off with multiple shots being downed very fast and quickly. He gasped as the shots were going through his system. God, it should not have hurt so much. They had broken up before Total Drama World Tour had even happened. He did not care who she dated, after all he had no control over her. She was a grown woman and she could do whatever she wanted, but it pained him severely to see that the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was not him, hell Alejandro was the opposite of himself, like she despised Duncan so much that she is marrying a man so different of him. But, the thing that hurt him most was that she looked genuinely happy. She was never so happy when she was with him. They were always arguing, it seemed like not an hour passed when four or more arguments would break out. It seemed that whatever one said would piss the other off. There were only rare moments that they both seemed happy with the other one. It was so bad that some on the island said the conflict between Duncan and Courtney was worse than Gwen and Heather, and Duncan and Harold. That was harsh but in Duncan's mind it was the damned truth. What made him so much sicker about the relationship was that Alejandro was hitting on almost every woman in World Tour. Duncan thought the man was truly horrible on what he did to Heather on public television. Even she did not deserve it.

"_Heather" spoke Alejandro smoothly._

"_Hmm, yes what do you need Alejandro" she said_

_The man smiled and spoke without breaking a sweat_

"_Heather, I know you like me, but we can never be together for one reason and one reason alone. We do not fit at all honey. You are a stuck up brat and I would rather die then have a real relationship with you."_

_Heather looked at this moment in horror and heartbroken, a look that had not been on her face for such a long time. _

"_But I thought we had a special thing going on between us. You told me, you loved me."_

_She looked like she was going to cry and Alejandro had the nerve to start to laugh to her face. He fell to his knees and laughed hysterically. __Heather fell__ to her knees and tears started to form in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall until she heard the next statement_

"_Heather, you know that time when you manipulated Beth and Lindsay on __Total Drama Island__ and when you manipulated Duncan into losing in that one challenge. Well, I was doing the same thing to you babe. Karma's a bastard ain't he? Also, I never had feelings for you, I just did it for fun and to see you like this, hehehe, this is awesome, to see the Great Heather the so called 'Queen Bee' on her knees crying because her boyfriend is telling her that he never loved her, oh by the way, I am dating Courtney just to tell you. So ha." _

_Heather could not hold her tears in and cried her heart out._

Duncan may have been an asshole to everyone in the competition but even he had boundaries. He would not publicly humiliate a woman in front of millions of people just to make her feel like shit. On top of it Alejandro created an alliance to vote her off that same day. Thankfully, Duncan was not the only upset about this, Chris also was and called Duncan and asked him to please come back and cause some damage. Duncan readily agreed and Duncan got revenge within a few episodes. They had a challenge where they had to fight each other in a cage arena and since Duncan won the last challenge he got to choose who he fought and within a few minutes Alejandro was bleeding profusely and had a broken arm and a nose, That was the same day that Courtney walked up to him and slapped him and said

''_Mister Duncan Avans, I never want to speak or hear from you ever again. You are a cruel person. Consider this our last conversation and I consider you dead."_

That was a very harsh day on Duncan but on a good side, he reformed a guy's alliance and voted Alejandro off that same day with Noah, Cody, Owen, and Gwen helping out. Duncan looked back at the television.

"What a goddamn jerk" He spoke aloud.

"Indeed he is, I would hate him to be marrying any daughter of mine" said the bartender

Duncan looked at the bartender. He had brownish hair with no facial hair and wore a black shirt and grey slacks. Duncan smiled

"Finally someone who agrees, the man is a fiendish bastard."

The Bartender decided to speak again

"Why do you not go see her? I mean the woman."

Duncan looked at the bartender and laughed. He laughed hard. He could have blamed the laughing on the alcohol but he was not even tipsy (1)even after seven shots of whiskey.

"As if, she told me I was dead to her."

The man behind the counter just nodded in response, there was no need for a speech at this point in time. His thoughts were interrupted by Duncan speaking again.

"Hurray, Hurray, and Hurray for happy endings. The girl got the guy of her dreams, while the criminal is all alone. Hurray."

Fin

Author's Notes

1. Well, I know a guy at work who seems to not to be able to get drunk at all. He helped drink a bottle of Old Grand Daddy's and he was not affected at all while my other coworker asked me if he was stripes eight times in a row(he was solids) but anyways.

So, that was All Alone. What did you think of it? Originally, it was going to be Chris in Duncan's place and Lindsay in Courtney's position and Tyler in Alejandro's place, but I decided since I started to like Duncan/Heather, I should put an angst Duncan/Courtney one sided up. Alejandro/Courtney may be super crack but it could work out. Hurray for randomness


End file.
